1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an elastic member for holding a sublistatic transfer sheet securely in place against the arcuate surface of an article to be imprinted.
2. Background of the Invention
Sublistatic printing is the technique of first placing a due in the proper form and color on a vehicle, for example, a piece of paper conveniently referred to as a transfer sheet. The dye has special qualities that allow its ingredients to convert from a solid particle to a gas without going through a liquid phase. The conversion is usually initiated by the application of heat. Sublistatic printing requires intimate contact between the transfer sheet on which the design is printed and the surface of the article to be imprinted. Full details of the sublistatic printing process are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,331, the contents of which are incorporated herein. A full discussion of the use of the present invention is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/439,051 entitled Device for Facilitating Sublistatic Printing, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.